


Strange Love

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fast was the only word to describe how Kavinsky made him feel. Racing cars, taking pills, partying from the time the sun went down to whenever it rose again. It was adrenaline."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> jfc there's a lot of stuff in here like i didn't even realize i threw tons of kind of kinky shit in here whoops?? also light bloodplay if you squint, Bottom! Kavinsky (listen i'll fight somebody on this), mentions of the dream pack towards the end, and basically just like... plenty of smut and kissing. this is actually my first rovinsky fic and coincidentally enough the first time i've written any smut so take it a little easy on me please? anyways i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this

Fast was the only word to describe how Kavinsky made him feel. Racing cars, taking pills, partying from the time the sun went down to whenever it rose again. It was adrenaline. He would say time flew by, but around Kavinsky time ceased to exist. Reality also ceased to exist. He was caught between dream and reality, and the line was blurred more than he cared to admit. He was seated on top of the white Mitsubishi, caught in a haze of smoke. It danced around him, his eyes enraptured by its movement. He let himself lie down on the hood of the car, as Kavinsky had already done- minutes, hours, seconds? - ago. Ronan couldn't deny this is where he felt most at ease.

"Whoa," Ronan sighed. The effects of whatever they had been smoking had started kicking in. Rainbows were twirling through the air above him, replacing the smoke. He breathed in deeply and let his breath out slowly, letting go of reality. He stretched out on the car and intertwined his fingers with Kavinsky's.

"Hey K, you seeing colors too?"

"Yeah," He gripped Ronan's hand tighter, "looks pretty, just like you." Ronan smirked at him, and Kavinsky started laughing.

Ronan climbed on top of Kavinsky, staring at him with a mischievous smile on his face. He wanted him. He would never figure out why he desired destruction, but he wasn't going to deny that this part of him existed. He leaned in; face only inches away from Kavinsky's. He pinned his hands down against the hood, noticing his sharp breath. In any other situation Kavinsky was in control, but this was different. Kavinsky tried to push himself up, but Ronan only pinned him down harder, glad to see a defeated look on his face. He kissed his neck first, sucking and biting so hard that he knew the bruises would be there. His moans were needy, whiny, begging for more. Ronan obliged him and bit so hard that his skin broke. Kavinsky gasped and tried desperately to move his arms. Ronan released him and felt nails digging into his back. He licked up the stream of blood and knew this was all real by the bitter taste in his mouth. Kavinsky had his eyes wide open, looking up at the night sky while Ronan kept pressing kisses down his neck.

"Fuck," Kavinsky breathed when Ronan started to take off his shirt.

"Want me to stop or?"

"God no," Kavinsky told him. The tank top was thrown on the ground as Ronan ran his hands up Kavinsky's chest, not stopping until his hands were wrapped around the bottom of his throat. Kavinsky nodded his head in approval and Ronan tightened his grip. The only word to describe how Kavinsky felt was lighter, like a weight had somehow been lifted off of him and now he could fly. Ronan's hands were the only thing reminding him that he was still here on earth and not flying through the stars. His hands could be cruel and rough and the softest thing he'd ever felt all at once and he still didn't know how that was possible. He moaned into the touch, his voice hoarse. He didn't even have to look to know that Ronan was also getting plenty of pleasure from this. They had done this so many times they were starting to lose count, and by now Kavinsky knew that Ronan got was happiest being in control of him, and he was happy to indulge him. Ronan started to tease him, moving one hand down to the waistband of Kavinsky's black sweatpants while keeping the other wrapped gently around his throat. Kavinsky arched his back up unintentionally, wanting Ronan to touch him anywhere and everywhere. He was thoroughly convinced Ronan's hands were filled to the brim with magic.

"You want me to stop or are you good?"

"For the love of God do not stop," Kavinsky was breathing heavily and still wanted more. The effects of the drugs were starting to wear off on him, which he decided wasn't a bad thing. The more sober he was for this the more real it would feel, and this was the only time where he didn't want to escape reality.

Ronan smirked as he put his hand down Kavinsky's sweatpants. He was going to tease him until he was begging. He put his palm on the front of his boxers, already feeling that Kavinsky was getting hard. He felt proud of himself. Kavinsky was treated like a god among his friends, and he could make him weak. He could hear Kavinsky start whining and felt his nails digging into his back much deeper than before. He wouldn't be surprised if there were scratches all down his back by the end of the night. Ronan started to come down from his high and realized when he did that Kavinsky had also already come down from his. He looked him in the eye and smiled a real smile, one that was reserved for a very select amount of situations. This didn't used to be one of them. Things changed. He started stroking Kavinsky's dick, still not touching him for real, and he grew tempted to cover his mouth up with his hand to keep him quiet. Still, he knew that Kavinsky didn't like that, and would respect that boundary no matter how loud he was moaning.

"Ronan," Kavinsky whined.

"What?" Ronan smirked.

"Touch me, please."

Ronan pulled away, a mischievous grin on his face. He had him where he wanted him; begging for more without the least bit of shame. The look on Kavinsky's face was one of shock and bitterness.

"Come on, please," He whined. "Just touch me and I'll do whatever you want me to," He begged. A thousand thoughts raced through Ronan's mind. He could do so many things to him. He started trailing kisses down Kavinsky's chest all the way to the waistband of his pants. He stopped only to command Kavinsky to take off his pants. The pants were thrown on the ground near Kavinsky's tank top and Ronan started mouthing at his dick, only a small amount of fabric in between his mouth and Kavinsky's cock, which was fully hard. He enjoyed teasing Kavinsky and vowed to do it more often from now on. He loved seeing him like this; a pleading mess. Ronan pulled back to throw his own shirt on the ground and immediately felt Kavinsky's hands on his chest when he leaned back down. He was starting to realize that the hood of the car was not ideal for this.

"Backseat, now," Ronan demanded. Kavinsky nodded, threw the door open, and felt Ronan pushing him onto the seat. He gave in easily; glad that for once he wasn't in control.

Kavinsky was wondering what Ronan was going to do to him. He knew Ronan had a thing for blood, for biting, for being in control. He loved that. He gasped when he felt Ronan pressing kisses on his neck, already tender from all the earlier biting. His skin was buzzing with excitement, every last nerve on edge. He sucked in his breath as Ronan used one hand to tug on his hair while the other was stroking him through his boxers.

"Feel good, K?" Ronan whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmhmm," Kavinsky hummed. He took the pause as an opportunity to kiss Ronan's neck, trying to repay the favor but knowing nothing would even come close to what he was feeling at the moment. He started leaving marks just below his collarbone, making sure they weren't in any places that would draw suspicion. Ronan pulled his hair harder, encouraging him to keep sucking and biting and licking. Kavinsky smirked as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Ronan asked, out of breath.

"Just like teasing you," Kavinsky shrugged. Ronan glared at him, trying to be intimidating but miserably failing at it. Kavinsky just laughed and grabbed Ronan's neck to pull him back down for another kiss. He bit his bottom lip and could hear groans escape from deep in his throat. Ronan placed his hands on Kavinsky's thighs, holding himself up for balance and pushing Kavinsky down harder all at once. He slowed for a second when he felt what he thought was a scar.

"Hey K, how'd you get this?" He traced his fingers gently over the raised scar.

"I uh, shit if I know," Kavinsky gulped, "I honestly can't remember how. Guess I partied too hard one night," He told him, knowing that it was a lie. He felt guilty about lying, but he felt too vulnerable if he told the truth.

"Must have been one hell of a party," Ronan replied, not trying to push the matter that was very obviously making Kavinsky uncomfortable. He continued kissing him, slowly and sweetly, making sure to be as tender and as soft as could be. He never expected to develop actual feelings for him, but he had also never expected to be able to pull things out of his dreams. The world was strange.

Kavinsky could feel Ronan's pity in his kisses, knowing that he was treating him like some sort of wounded child. He rolled his eyes and pulled him in closer, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth and biting down. He knew that the message was received when he could feel Ronan's dick getting hard against his thigh. He felt Ronan's hand, rough and scarred up from fights, grab his cock. Kavinsky swore he saw stars. He gasped and moaned, his hips bucking up into Ronan's hand, and knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt Ronan pick up the pace to one that was so fast it was torturous to keep up with, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He held on to Ronan as tight as he could, wrapping his hands around his bare back. He lifted his head up so he could get a better view and his jaw dropped. He decided that Ronan had never looked more beautiful than during this moment. He felt Ronan stop stroking him and let out a whine that was cut off by a gasp as Ronan's mouth was suddenly on his cock. Ronan licked Kavinsky's length slowly, from the base to the tip, and could hear Kavinsky moaning loudly. Ronan could feel beads of pre-come on his tongue as he continued licking and sucking his way up Kavinsky's dick, and it felt good.

"Ronan," was the only warning he had before Kavinsky was coming. Ronan smirked and swallowed all of it like he had done it a million times before this. Kavinsky lied there, exhausted, and Ronan let himself collapse on top of him. They lied there in quiet, knowing that eventually they would have to get going, but for now they would enjoy the peace. Kavinsky felt gentle kisses being placed on the side of his neck and grinned. He relaxed for about five minutes until he heard his phone ringing loudly.

"Yo," Kavinsky spoke.

"Dude you haven't picked up your phone all night! Where have you been?"

"Chill the fuck out Jiang, I'm fine," Kavinsky told him.

"Well Proko was worried but was too afraid to call you and-"

"-Why would he be afraid to call me?"

"He was worried you would yell at him or some shit," Jiang said.

"Tell everybody I'm fine, and make sure Swan and Skov aren't stealing all of my drugs, yeah?"

"Alright, guess I'll see you soon then?"

"I'll be back soon enough," Kavinsky rolled his eyes and hung up his phone. He looked at Ronan with a distressed look on his face, not wanting to leave him but also knowing that they both had their lives to get back to. He would keep doing drugs and partying and setting the world on fire, and Ronan would hunt for Glendower with his irritatingly pleasant friends.

"We should probably get going," Kavinsky sighed.

"Yeah, probably," Ronan agreed, getting up off of Kavinsky and getting into the passenger seat. He knew that what they had was dangerous and doomed, but in these moments he didn't mind. He knew that the next morning everything would be back to normal, and they would act like they barely knew each other, and he accepted it. Despite all of this, he knew that they would be with each other, never against each other. He had always wondered why, but the answer was simple; they were both dreamers, and being together was just as good as a dream.


End file.
